the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphirian
Sapphirian is a goddess, and the central deity of the Sapphirian Pantheon. Born some unknown amount of time ago, perhaps dating back since before civilization or beyond human reckoning, Sapphirian first appeared just before the Great War. Her actions led to the creation of Sapphiria, offering sanctuary to the survivors of the war. Currently, she serves as empress of Sapphiria, alongside her faithful husband, Emperor Gregory Theodore Ming. History The Twin Sisters In the beginning, there was only chaos; just an abyssal warp of nothingness, constantly devouring itself like the snake eating its own tail. From the anarchy of the infant universe, two sisters were born; goddesses with incredible power and might. They were named Sapphirian and Cyndi, goddesses of light and darkness. Despite being twins, their personalities couldn't be further apart. While Sapphirian was kind and compassionate, Cyndi was destructive and wild, much like the chaos she was born from. For an unknown amount of time, the two would be forever at odds, with one never trumping the other. Time passed on, as both watched the chaos of existence slowly unravel as planets formed and stars burned away the darkness. For an unknown amount of time, Sapphirian always kept Cyndi at bay, preventing her from causing damage to the world. Sapphirian knew that Cyndi couldn't resist causing chaos, so she kept it within her best interests to prevent her sister from creating havoc. There were times where Cyndi evaded Sapphirian, and it often led to wars among humanity. Though she would never reveal herself, Sapphirian was adamant about fixing the damage. Sometime during the early 20th century, Cyndi managed to elude Sapphirian's watchful gaze once again, and played a large hand in the downfall of humanity. The Great War After evading Sapphirian once more, Cyndi whispered lies to the superpowers of the world; lies that soon sparked another world war. Knowing that this was a catastrophe waiting to happen, Sapphirian could no longer abide with standing on the sidelines. She actively participated in World War III, more commonly known as the Great War or the War to End All Wars. The war only lasted 7 months, most of which consisted of Sapphirian's forces of light attempting to hunt down a constantly fleeing Cyndi. In the meanwhile, tensions between nations had reached a fever pitch, thanks to Cyndi's innate ability to stir chaos. This inevitably caused the world's superpowers to press the big red button; nukes were fired and all hope was thought to be lost. The death toll was said to number in the billions, but Sapphirian wasn't about to allow all of humanity to be lost. In an effort to salvage what remained of the fractured nations, Sapphirian used her powers to heave the separated landmasses and stitch them together. Pieces of Germany, Poland, France, Russia and Japan were fused together, creating what is now known as Sapphiria. The survivors of the Great War had been given safe refuge, and were able to forge a future from the ruins of war. Despite these various different nations being spliced together, Sapphirian made it her mission to ensure that the old world cultures and history were preserved for generations to come. Cyndi was captured shortly afterwards, officially putting the war to an end. While those who were aware of the war would forever hate the dark goddess for her actions, Sapphirian could never come to betray her own kin. Rather than executing her sister then and there, Sapphirian imprisoned her instead. Cyndi would be forced to live out her days in captivity, while aiding humanity in the rebuilding effort. Some would agree that it wasn't the right call to make, but with all the sacrifices Sapphirian had to make during the war, she wasn't ready to make another one. The Sapphirian Empire In the aftermath of the war and after the creation of Sapphiria, the survivors had been not much more than vagrants. With nowhere to go as most cities had all been wiped out, many followed the goddess for guidance and protection. It was through this journey that Sapphirian would eventually venture to the center of the landmass, and in doing so, she met her soon-to-be husband, Gregory Ming. Sapphirian had become tired of being some faceless goddess, and thought it best to serve her people directly. With Gregory at her side, they founded the Sapphirian Empire, and brought order to the formerly lawless wastes of the nation. Appearance Normal Sapphirian appears as a fair-haired, fairly busty young woman looking barely in her early 20's, despite being immortal and ageless. She is commonly seen wearing her celestial garb, made of blue fabrics and trimmed with exotic golden silks. Her hair is a deep, flowing blue that reaches down to her shoulders, often held in place with her crown. Her eye color is much of the same; it holds a vibrant blue hue, stunning to all who witness it. Perhaps due to her status as a goddess, she possesses above-average height, towering over most of the men and women of her kingdom. Old After having had the power drained out of her by Jasper, Sapphirian appears much older and weaker than her normal divine eminence. Her skin has become more pale, losing much of the luster that was usually present in her divine state. Her usual blue hair has faded into a muted brown, with bright blue eyes becoming pale and less full of life. Her wardrobe has changed as well, through it is not a product of her weakened state and rather a choice made for herself. Regal robes are replaced with a short-hemmed blouse and trousers, armored up in places that would normally be sensitive to damage. Likely another result of her weakened self, Sapphirian has a need to wear glasses; iron-framed spectacles fit upon her face, lending improved eyesight to the wearer. Personality As the Goddess of Light, Sapphirian expresses a kindness and compassion beyond what mere mortals can give. She adores her people above all else, and is fiercely protective over them. While normally a kind soul who would never intentionally hurt someone, Sapphirian has been known to become enraged whenever her people are endangered. Above all else, she desires to maintain peace and strives to do so, whatever the cost may end up being. Being how she is, Sapphirian rarely ever resorts to killing her enemies; if possible, she seeks out more diplomatic solutions and secretly, she hopes that she isn't required to make use of her powers. There may be some sense of guilt that hangs upon Sapphirian's conscience, likely a direct result of what she was forced to do during the Great War. Relationships Cyndi Cyndi and Sapphirian are twin sisters, and Sapphirian loves her sister greatly, despite her attraction towards chaos and destruction. Sapphirian knows that she could never kill her sister, even if it would make the world a safer place. As such, the two share a rocky relationship, as while Sapphirian cares about Cyndi, Cyndi normally feels aversion towards her sister. The two still remain on talking terms, as Sapphirian has forced Cyndi to repair the damage she had caused during the Great War. This effort continues to this very day. More recently, as Cyndi has shown that she wishes to repent for her actions, the two have formed a more stable relationship. Sapphirian would do anything to keep her sister safe. Gregory Theodore Ming Gregory had been one of Sapphirian's closest followers, shortly after Sapphiria had been created. With Sapphirian's wish to take a more active role in maintaining the new world, she established the Sapphirian Empire, and named Gregory as her husband and emperor. The two have remained inseparable since first taking the throne, with Gregory's unwavering loyalty being a strong point of their long-standing and powerful relationship. Archangel Kanya As Sapphirian's right hand, Kanya and Sapphirian share a deep and lasting relationship with one another. Although their methods may differ at some junctures, both wish to see peace brought to Sapphiria. Sapphirian has complete faith towards Kanya, believing her to be one of the most loyal friends and soldiers a goddess could ever ask for. Likewise, Kanya feels much of the same thing; if either of them were ever to fall into danger, both would assuredly spring to the other's aid at a moment's notice. Alek'voyna Sapphirian and Alek share a healthy relationship with one another, much like she does with any other god of her pantheon. Due to Sapphirian's close connections with the Northarian Royal Family, these connections extend towards the patron deity of the North, Alek. Much like Sapphirian, Alek prefers peace to war, as he is as much a god of protection as he is a god of war. The two hold monthly councils together, apart from the annual Divine Council, where all of the gods of the Sherwood Isles meet. Schäfer The exact moment when Sapphirian and Schäfer first met is left largely unknown, but the two deities have formed a lasting friendship, as close as the friendship between their kingdoms. Sapphirian remains entirely aware of Schäfer's constant shifts in mood, and has remained vigilant in reminding Schäfer that it is not wise to turn people into trees. Schäfer still does so regardless, though has managed to cut back since his past days. Likewise, Schäfer was partially responsible in designing the Imperial Castle, of which has solidified him as a welcome addition to the Sapphirian Empire.Category:Characters Category:Sapphirian Pantheon Category:Sapphirian Empire Category:Native